


Meeting Felipe

by CustardCreamies



Series: Life on Saint Marie [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and hinted smut, Kimi cares a lot, M/M, Sebastian is bad with animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: It's a few days after agreeing to stay with Kimi on Saint Marie that Sebastian meets Felipe for the first time. It's just such a shame that they get off on the wrong foot....Bonus chapter for my fic Welcome To Paradise.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Always_Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Dreaming/gifts), [Tiene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiene/gifts).



> Because I was asked about Felipe, I was inspired to write him and Seb meeting for the first time....

Sebastian stands on the porch casually watching the waves hit the beach. It's been a few days after he had agreed to stay on Saint Marie with Kimi, and so far he's had to admit it's been a pretty good decision on his part.

Nico had been thrilled when Kimi had told him about Sebastian's plan to stay and his need for a job on the Island. He had given Sebastian the position of Chef almost immediately, as he knew that with Sebastian handling the food he could gain more customers. This was mostly because the food would be edible and not burnt.

Sebastian had spent the last few days touring the Island, working with Nico and of course spending time with Kimi. So far they had had walks along the beach front, picnics on the beach with just the moon to guide their way and, of course, lots of sunset watching.

This was what Sebastian was doing now of course, watching the sun as it slowly sank below the horizon.

Sebastian would never tire of watching it - the way the sky suddenly became bathed in gold and the vibrate pinks creating a hazy pattern of colours everywhere. It was truly as magical as Kimi had told him it was going to be, and the magic had yet to wear off.

"Here you go, Sebby"

Sebastian turned to the sound of the voice and smiled warmly as Kimi handed him a steaming mug of tea "I thought you couldn't get a decent cup of tea here?" Sebastian asks as he takes a sip of the warm liquid.

"Eh, I found a notebook whilst I was cleaning out the belongings of the previous Detective that lived here, he had written a pretty good guide on how to make tea" Kimi answers, standing next to Sebastian to witness the view.

"Really?" Sebastian asks.

"Yes, I've got it here somewhere, I guess he couldn't find a good cup of tea whilst he was here" Kimi replies, chuckling lightly as he takes a sip of his own drink.

"Did you know the other Detective who used to own this place?" Sebastian enquires, looking around the room.

"Not exactly...I was transferred here after he was murdered"

"Murdered?" Sebastian's eyes grew wide "Seriously?"

"Yes, I had to solve it. It was easy, a case of identity theft. Luckily he had left clues from his own investigation for me to solve the case"

"What was his name?" Sebastian runs his hands over his cup, biting his lip.

"Lewis" Kimi replies but then frowns when he sees how nervous Sebastian has suddenly become "Are you okay?"

Sebastian looks up in surprise and tries to smile "Me? I'm fine"

"No you're not" Kimi shakes his head "you're biting your lip, you only do that when you're worried about something"

"I'm not worried" Sebastian replies, almost defensively, but when Kimi raises his eyebrow at him Sebastian caves "Okay fine I am!"

"About what?" Kimi asks, suddenly concerned. He puts his cup down on the table and gazes at Sebastian's face worriedly.

Sebastian sighs and runs a hand through his hair before looking at Kimi, clear worry and pain in his eyes "Is...is this job that dangerous?"

"Huh?" Kimi frowns "What do you mean?"

"Your job. You're a Detective so..so it's bound to have some danger, but you just said the last Detective of Saint Marie was mu-murdered so I just...I just-"

Sebastian is cut of by Kimi gently taking Sebastian's cup from his trembling hands and placing it on the table, before taking Sebastian's hands in his own.

"Listen Seb, my job is dangerous, yes. But my team and I? We protect each other. We've always got each other's back and I believe you shouldn't worry about this. Not one bit. I'm always careful I can assure you" Kimi gives Sebastian a crooked smile "I'll be extra careful now I've got someone to come home to"

Sebastian gives Kimi a small smile "Okay, I believe you," but his voice still shakes slightly.

"Good" Kimi replies, pressing a soft kiss to Sebastian's cheek before removing his hands from Sebastian's "Now, shall we watch this sunset together?"

Sebastian nods and Kimi gently turns him so he's facing the rather majestic sunset again and hands him his tea.

Sebastian smiles gratefully and takes the tea from Kimi, taking a small sip as he watches the last few minutes of the sunset.

Kimi and Sebastian stand together, not talking but gently touching shoulders as they take in the view. It's quiet and peaceful and Sebastian can feel his racing thoughts melt away as he takes in the beauty of the Island.

Or tries to, because at that very moment he can feel something crawling along his arm.

With a shriek of unmanly proportions, he shakes his arm to get whatever's crawling on him off and splashes hot tea all down his shirt.

Kimi jumps in alarm and can't believe his eyes when he sees something green flash past him and hit the wall with a horrible thud.

"SEBASTIAN!" Kimi almost yells as he rushes over to the poor little lizard that Sebastian has just thrown into the wall.

"What?" Sebastian asks, fanning his shirt. The tea had been rather hot.

"You've hurt Felipe!" Kimi bends down and picks up the little lizard who is quite dazed from the throw.

"Felipe? That thing crawled on me, and I spilt tea all over my shirt!" Sebastian pouts "it was hot and all"

But Kimi isn't listening, he is hurriedly trying to make sure Felipe is okay and not hurt. Luckily he isn't, he's just a little dazed.

Kimi gently places the lizard on the ground and Felipe shakes his head a little before beginning to crawl back up the wall, seemingly not worse for wear.

"That's Felipe?" Sebastian asks, coming to stand next to Kimi as he gazes up at the little lizard crawling along the beams.

"Yes" Kimi replies "luckily he's not hurt, or dead"

"I'm sorry" Sebastian says with a huff as Kimi turns to look at him "I didn't know that was your pet lizard crawling on me"

"It's fine" Kimi says, rubbing a hand over his eyes "he's had worse from me"

"I find that hard to believe" Sebastian says with a smile "you seem to really care for him"

"I don't" Kimi replies, not looking Sebastian in the eyes.

"You do" Sebastian teases in a sing song voice "I bet you even buy dead insects for him from the pet shop"

"I do not care for Felipe" Kimi turns away from Sebastian but Sebastian merely laughs.

"You do, if you didn't you would have come to me first instead of him" Sebastian slides up to Kimi and pouts at him "that tea was hot you know"

"It wasn't that hot" Kimi replies with a sudden teasing look in his eyes "do you need me to kiss it better?"

Sebastian looks at Kimi and his eyes light up "I think you may have to"

Kimi chuckles "let me see then" he makes a motion towards Sebastian's shirt and Sebastian grins before removing it over his head.

Kimi pushes Sebastian towards the bed and begins peppering him with kisses, with Sebastian laughing under him.

Meanwhile, Felipe makes his escape up the wall. Not sure he wants to stay to witness what the two humans will do next.....

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
